Navidad
by AIDEE SANCHEZ SALGADO
Summary: Una navidad normal...


Navidad

Edward saco un pavo del horno, inmediatamente la casa se llenó con el olor a pavo, no era su aroma favorito, pero su hija, suegro y pareja de este, Jacob, Seth y Leah se alimentaban así que se vio obligado (por Bella) a hornear un pavo.

El pavo se veía delicioso, estaba color cobre, se veía jugoso es el refractario y por el olor se podía decir que estaba delicioso y en su punto de cocción.

– Bella… ¿Puedes ayudarme? – Pregunto mirando a la sala, Bella estaba allí colocándole una esfera al árbol, el cual parecía odiar los adornos navideños porque se le caían a cada rato.

– Claro, ya me rendí con el árbol – Camino hasta la cocina y quito de la barra los trastes y el recetario de allí, Edward coloco el pavo y suspiro. – Sigo sin saber porque teníamos que hacer nosotros el pavo – Porque mi padre y Sue siempre lo hacen, ahora deja de lloriquear y pásame el aderezo – Edward volvió a suspirar y le paso el aderezo a Bella.

Ambos escucharon que una puerta se cerró y pasos que se avecinaban, era su pequeña Renesmee de siete años pero que aparentaba los diecisiete, sus pasos era muy suaves y delicados pero a la vez veloces. Había olido que ya estaba la cena ella se moría de hambre. Llego a la cocina, ella lucia unos mayones negros, una falda de mezclilla, un suéter color rojo y una mascada verde, su cabello estaba suelo y en suaves rizos.

\- ¿Ya vamos a comer? – Le pregunto a sus padres mirando el pavo.

– Aun no cariño, faltan los invitados – Ella hizo un morrito y luego fue a ver que había en el refrigerador, allí encontró un poco de fruta picada de su desayuno.

– Me voy a comer la fruta que deje en el desayuno – Edward la miro y negó con la cabeza, le era imposible de creer que por alguna extraña tenía el hambre voraz de un lobo.

Se escuchó el timbre y Renesmee soltó el plato rápido, había llegado su "mejor amigo" aunque la verdad, eran novio desde el día de su cumpleaños, pero por el bien del lobo, nadie lo sabía. O eso creían… "Y hay van con su plática, un beso secreto y a actuar como mejores amigos" pensó Bella.

Jacob entro a la sala y coloco debajo del árbol siete cajas de regalo. Jacob hubiera pasado navidad con su padre… de no ser porque el "viejo huraño" como últimamente le decía, no hubiera intentado ir al baño solo y se hubiera caído, ahora estaba en el hospital.

En fin, Jacob entro a la cocina con Renesmee y miro el pavo.

\- ¿Ya podemos comer? – Pregunto el lobo mirando muy fijamente el pavo.

– No – Le dijo Bella.

Pronto llegaron Charlie, Sue, Seth y Leah, todos pusieron regalos bajo el árbol y se sentaron en la mesa del comedor donde había unos cuantos aperitivos como cacahuates, papitas y pan. Seth cogió un cacahuates y se le cayó en la mesa, lo agarro y se lo puso en la boca.

– Yo que tu no haría eso… - Dijo Renesmee, Seth se sacó el cacahuate de la boca y lo puso en la servilleta.

Edward puso el pavo en la mesa y miro mal a su hija, esta puso los ojos en blanco "Hay no empieces, tu sabes por qué lo dije, no te hagas" pensó, su padre abrió los ojos como plato y se fue a la cocina, Bella puso una ensalada de manzana y le dio un zape a su hija, esta se sobo la cabeza y los demás en la mesa rieron.

Pronto todos empezaron a comer, muy alegres de pasar navidad juntos. Cuando acabaron la cena, pasaron a la sala a platicar anécdotas, entre ella salió a colación la **primera feliz navidad* **de Renesmee.

– Sigo sin creer que entraras por la chimenea – Dijo Bella riendo ante el recuerdo de su mejor amigo disfrazado de Santa Claus entrando por la chimenea.

– Emmett me lo podio y no podía negarme para semejante cosa – Todos rieron, en especial Renesmee al recordar al _monumental Santa Claus_

– Eso me gustó mucho, fue muy tierno de parte del tío Emmett y tuya – Dijo Ness.

Rápidamente también salió a colación la navidad en que Seth y Leah intentaron hacer la cena solos… y que casi quemaron la casa de Charlie.

– La estufa nos odia, cada vez que preparo huevos revueltos los quema – Se quejó Seth, para él, la culpable era la estufa.

– Claro, culpa a la estufa por tu incompetencia culinaria – Dijo Charlie riendo.

– Seth tiene razón, nos odia la estufa, a mí siempre me quema todo lo que cocino – Concilio Leah.

En fin, esa noche recordaron más navidades, pero no tan graciosas como las primeras.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todos se estaban despidiendo en la puerta, Charlie, Sue, Seth, Leah y Jacob se tenían que ir, no era para más, ya eran la dos de la mañana.

Renesmee se acercó a abrazar a Jacob cuando Seth se empezó a reír.

– ¿De qué te ríes loco? – Pregunto Sue al ver el ataque de risa de su hijo menor.

– Renesmee y Jacob están bajo el muérdago – Todos miraron (pero en especial Jacob y Renesmee) hacia arriba del marco de la puerta, Seth tenía razón, estaban bajo el muérdago.

– Ni loco – Dijo Jacob miran a Renesmee, muchas veces ya había puesto cara de afligido cuando se trataba de besarla en público y esta vez no fue la excepción aunque quería besarla.

– Esto es un chiste – Respondió Renesmee.

Edward alzo una ceja incrédulo. – Siento decirles esto pero… ya a nadie engañan, puse ese muérdago a propósito para ver si al fin lo confesaban – Todos miraron a Edward con sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué? Ya me tenían fastidiado con el maldito secreto, al menos que lo admitan en navidad, pero los estoy vigilando – Renesmee y Jacob se sonrojaron, pero al final de cuentas se besaron.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-No te creí capaz de ponerle una emboscada así a tu propia hija, a tu princesa – Dijo Bella metiéndose en la cama, a pesar de que ellos no dormían, les gustaba sentarse o acostarse en la cama, a leer o a…. hacer otras cosas.

– Bueno, ya estaba harto de tanto "secreto" así que decidí ponerle fin – Bella se rio y beso a su esposo en la mejilla. - ¿Dónde más pusiste muérdago Edward? – Él puso una cara graciosa de pensador. – Tal vez allá uno arriba de nosotros – Bella miro al techo y allí vio la ramita. – Que conveniente…

* * *

**HOLI! aquí les traigo algo que se ocurrió antes de cenar anoche pero que no termine por irme a cenar mis tamales XD espero le halla gustado y dejen su opinión.**

**Les deseo una muy feliz navidad a todos, espero poder hacer un fic por año nuevo.**

**BESOS :* :* :* :***

***para los que no sepan, lo de primera feliz navidad hace referencia a un fic que se llama mi primera feliz navidad que escribí el año pasado**


End file.
